The present technology relates to flashlights, and more particularly to handheld flashlights powered by one or more batteries.
A typical flashlight has a small incandescent light bulb or light emitting diode (LED) that is powered by one or more electric batteries. A parabolic reflector can be utilized to reflect light outwardly in a beam. The components are mounted in a housing that contains the necessary electric circuit, and an electric switch is provided to allow a user to turn the flashlight on and off. The housing typically provides ease of handling, a means of access to the batteries for replacement, and a clear covering over the light bulb.
Flashlights are commonly made in a variety of sizes. Most commonly, flashlights are sized to be carried in one hand, whether by gripping the housing of the flashlight itself, or by gripping a handle on the flashlight. Some flashlights are small enough to fit in a pocket, such as a shirt pocket. Such flashlights are sometimes referred to as being penlights.